In an existing bank system, a large number of magnetic mediums (medium for short) need to be processed, e.g. passbooks, checks and so on. When a passbook is processed, magnetic coded data in a magnetic stripe of the passbook needs to be read first, e.g. personal account information etc. Subsequently, the read personal account information is processed according to a service type transacted by a client, e.g. processing including depositing or withdrawals etc. according to the amount of a personal account. When a check is processed, a Magnetic Ink Character Recognition (MICR) character on the check needs to be magnetized first, and the magnetized MICR character is then read to verify the authenticity of the check, wherein the MICR character includes such information as a check number, a client account and a serial number etc. Since magnetic coded data of a magnetic stripe of a passbook and a MICR character of a check are different in coding, magnetic signal amplitude and magnetic recording density etc., passbooks and checks are generally processed by different magnetic reading devices in the prior art. Such a method not only causes operational inconvenience for bank staff to process services, but also increases the device costs of banks.
To solve the problem above, a check and passbook processing device is provided by a related technology. The processing device includes a movable magnetic head component and a fixed magnetic head component, wherein the moveable magnetic head component is moveably connected with a frame of the processing device and includes a carriage and a first magnetic head fixedly connected with the carriage. The carriage may be driven by a driving mechanism to drive the first magnetic head to reciprocate horizontally along a medium conveying path. The first magnetic head can read magnetic coded data in a magnetic stripe of a passbook when moving. The fixed magnetic component is fixedly connected with the frame of the processing device, and located at a horizontal side of the medium conveying path, and includes a permanent magnet and a second magnetic head, wherein along the medium conveying direction, the permanent magnet is located upstream via the second magnetic head. When a check moves longitudinally along the medium conveying path, the permanent magnet magnetizes a MICR character on the check and the second magnetic head reads the magnetized MICR character.
With regard to the check and passbook processing device, in order to ensure that a medium can be read, a passbook can only be inserted horizontally, and a check longitudinally. The existing check and passbook processing device cannot process a horizontally-inserted check, which further causes the problem of operation inconvenience of the check and passbook processing device.